Fox And Dog
by Sarcasm Punk13
Summary: A cleaned up version of an old story of mine. A love story  NOT LIKE TWILIGHT!  where your favorite blonde heaed ninja and black haired demigod has a twin sister they share. Her name is Kinsey Uzumaki Jackson. And she meets a guy named Kiba Inuzuka...
1. Background

_**A/N: **__**Ok… This story is pretty much a cleaned up/ edited version of my previous story "Kinsey + Kiba". I decided to keep to the idea of my OC character dating Kiba. But I just improved the writing and other stuff. Anyway enjoy! Oh! I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Naruto!**_

_**This Is A Background chapter of me and my friends. And why Luke wasn't dead in my other story:**_

_**Hi! I' am Kinsey Uzumaki Jackson. I' am a 19 year-old girl and twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki and Percy Jackson. And this how I' am a sister of two completely different characters. **_

_**We all know how Naurto's parents died. Well they were my birth parents too! I was born two minuets after Naruto. So me and him share the Nine-Tailed Foxes chakra. And since we found out that he has only half of the chakra in the actual manga series. In my story I have the other half of the chakra. I also share all of Naruto's jutsu too. **_

_**Anyway I was grew up in Konoha for 16 years. We all know Sasuke left in the manga/anime. But in this story I was the one stopped him from leaving. This was when me and Sasuke started dating. Then when I turned 17 a blackhole sucked me up and put me in another dimeison. Percy Jackson's. But I was turned back into a 1 year old same first name but different look. I already got a family and it was the Jackson family.**_

_**I grew up till I was 19 again. Except with the knowledge that I gained while I was in Konoha. **_

_**So since I' am Percy's sister that also makes me a demigod too. Everything happened in the Percy Jackson series I had no part in. I went out on my own and defeated monsters I did have a few encounters with Luke. But nothing in the books. Everytime Percy went to school I went too though. **_

_**So the only thing that I' am going to change (For my best friend Disneychic12) I kept Luke alive. He just got a serious wound. After that we found out that Luke had a evil twin brother named Michael. Luke told us Michael held him captive until he made a "speed of light" switch with Luke when he stabbed himself so Luke only gave himself a wound. So that is how Luke is not dead.**_

_**So anyway onto the Story….. Hope you enjoy this new version of Kinsey + Kiba!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Camp

**Kinsey- Ok this is the first chp!**

**Kiba- You sure got that right!**

**Naruto- Believe It!**

**Kiba and Kinsey- SHUT UP NARUTO!**

**Naruto- Ok…**

**Kinsey- Anyway… Hope you enjoy the chp!**

* * *

**I waited for Percy in our mom's car cause he was talking to Annabeth.**

**Annabeth is going to stay with her dad in San Francisco as long as she can.**

**After Percy and Annabeth hugged a goodbye Percy ran to the car.**

"**You done yet?" I ask sarcastically as he got in.**

"**Yes…" Percy says.**

"**Now you two stop it." Our mom said.**

**Then there was silence in the car all the way to Camp Half-Blood. When mom parked down the hill from the pine tree we all got out of the car. **

"**Ok… You two got everything?" Mom questioned us.**

"**Yea mom…" I say as I give her a hug.**

"**Yep.." Percy says as he hugs her too. **

"**Hey! What's with all the hugs?" Mom asked while laughing.**

"**I don't know…" Percy mumbles.**

"**I did because I' am going to miss you." I say.**

"**Well, I' am going to miss you trouble makers too." Mom says.**

**Mom gets in the car and drives off. We wave goodbye and then we start up the hill. As soon as we get to The Big House we see Chiron. We wave to the centaur.**

"**AH…. Hello you two." Chiron says as he walks towards us.**

"**Hi Chiron!" I say.**

"**Hey." Percy says.**

"**How was your school year?" Chiron asks.**

"**I got a mostly B's except I got a A in Latin." I brag.**

"**I got the same report card as Kinsey except I got a C in math.." Percy says.**

"**Anyway I shall chat with you two later at dinner." Chiron says as he walks away.**

**Me and Percy walk to our cabin. Percy gets many high-fives from most of the guys we see on our way to the cabin. I get a bunch of "Hey's" from most of the girls we past. Then we hear a voice shouting behind us. We turn around and see it's Nico di Angelo running towards us.**

"**Hey!" Percy exclaims.**

"**Hi Nico!" I say.**

"**Hey! It's been awhile." Nico says as him and Percy give each other a high-five.**

"**Well, we are here now" Percy says.**

"**We doing capture the flag, tonight." Nico says.**

"**Sweet!" I exclaim.**

"**Awesome!" Percy exclaims also.**

"**Yep! I have to help Chiron with something. Bye!" Nico says, he runs after Chiron.**

**We finally got to our cabin. I take the bed with the window in front of it. Percy seems confused as he unpacks.**

"**What's wrong?" I ask.**

"**I just wondering why Chiron didn't ask for our help too." Percy says.**

"**It's probably nothing big." I say as I finish unpacking my backpack.**

"**Yea… Your right." Percy says as he finishes.**

"**Aren't I always." I say sarcastically.**

**We then walk around the camp. We see all new campers. I thought to myself that there hasn't been this many kids before. Percy sees me thinking.**

"**Hey.. Whatcha thinking about?" Percy asks.**

"**It's just there is so many kids here now." I say.**

**Percy looks around and says "Yea! Isn't it great!"**

"**Yea, totally. Just haven't ever seen it packed like this." I say.**

"**Yea…." Percy says as he thinks about something.**

* * *

_**A couple hours later**_

**We all head to the dining pavilion. After me and Percy give or portion of our food Chiron signals us to come with him. We follow him all the way to the beach. Nico was already standing there waiting for us. When we meet up with him Percy is the first one to start asking questions.**

"**What's going on?" Percy asks.**

"**Yea, what's up?" I ask Chiron.**

"**Um…. How do I explain this….." Chiron mumbles.**

"**Just tell us." Percy says.**

"**Ok… You two have another brother…. From another dimension…." Chiron says.**

"**Ok. But seriously tell us." I say.**

"**I' am not lying. Kinsey you were first born in another dimension. Then you were transported here. That's what I've been told." Chiron explains.**

**I was so shocked I didn't say anything.**

"**If I do believe, tell who told you then?" Percy asked Chiron.**

"**Um….-" Chiron was saying before he was cut off by another voice.**

**That would be me…." a man's voice said.**

**Then a slivered haired man jumped out of a tree. He wore the strangest clothes. He had like a mask over his mouth, nose, and his left eye. And he wore a head band with a symbol on it that I recognized but don't remember anything about…..**

**

* * *

**

**Kinsey- Hoped ya'll enjoyed it!**

**Kiba- Yea!**

**Naruto- I can't wait for the next chapater! Cause that's when-**

**Kiba- Shut up Naruto! Your going to ruin the story you butwipe!**

**Kinsey- Oh Boy… Anyway see ya next chapater! Bye! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2: My Other Brother

**Naruto- Ok ya'll ready for this!-**

**Kinsey- What- The - Freak….**

**Kiba- Yea! Seriously…**

**Naruto- What thought it would be a good opening line….**

**Kiba and Kinsey- HELL NO!**

**(Then a big fight starts. )**

**Percy- Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"**Hello. My name is Kakashi Hatake." the man said.**

"**Hello… So can you explain what's going on here?" I asked.**

"**Yea….." Percy said.**

"**Well…. Kinsey is still your twin sister. But, she was born in another dimension." Kakashi answered. **

"**Yea. I guessed that but I don't get it." Percy said.**

"**Well when she turned 17 she a black hole appeared and took her away. We looked all over for her till our Hokage told us to stop the search. But, then someone else disappeared from another black hole too. It was a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. If that means anything to you Kinsey." Kakashi said.**

**As soon as heard Sasuke's name I remembered everything about him. All the time we spent together and when he almost left me and my brother who's name I can't remember.**

"**I remember him…. He was my old boyfriend. Wasn't he?" I asked Kakashi.**

**Kakashi gives me a gloomily look, and nods his head. I started crying. **

"**Ok…. So do you know where he is?" Percy asked.**

"**Well…. When I got here I heard that there was a camp where kids go for training. So I guessed you and Sasuke would be here. You and him always used to train together. And you two loved to train." Kakashi said.**

"**Well looks like you only found me." I say.**

"**Kakashi sensei! We can't find Sasuke anywhere!" I boy's voice yells.**

**Then a blonde haired boy and a brown haired boy walk up to Kakashi. And then I remember the boy's name.**

"**Naruto?" I say shockingly.**

"**Kinsey?" Naruto says like he hasn't said my name for a long time.**

"**OH MY GOD!" I shout as I run up and hug him and start crying.**

"**You remember me…" Naruto starts to say before he starts crying.**

"**Your Kinsey?" the brown haired boy asked.**

"**Yes… And who are you…" I try to ask through tears.**

"**I' am Kiba Inuzuka a friend of Naruto's." Kiba said.**

"**Yea. I brought Kiba with us because he is the best tracker we have at Konoha." Kakashi said.**

**As soon as heard Konoha I remembered everything. I remembered my old life and Kiba too.**

"**Yea. I know Kiba." I say as I look at him.**

"**And I remember you having a crush on me when we were in the academy." Kiba said teasingly.**

"**Ok…. Now since you remember everything. I was wondering if you and Percy can help us look for Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. **

"**Sure…" I said.**

"**If it's cool with you Chiron." Percy said as he turned towards Chiron.**

"**It's cool with me. And Nico is going to go with you also." Chiron said.**

"**Ok. But we gotta get some rest before we go." I say.**

"**Yes. I agree. You should start tomorrow morning." Chiron said.**

"**I agree also." Kakashi said.**

"**Ok. So let's go eat. Naruto and the rest can sit with me and Percy." I said.**

"**I think you two might want to ask your father first." Chiron said.**

"**Ok." Percy said.**

"**Sure." I say.**

**Me and Percy both ask our father for the permission from him for Naruto and the rest of them to sit with us. After he gave us permission we headed back towards the dining pavilion. After we all finished dinner we all head to the campfire area. Me Naruto and Kiba sit next to each other to catch up. While my best friend Bailee Towns and her boyfriend Luke Castellen sing a duet. They sung the song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. After they finished we headed to our cabins. Naruto asks if he can sleep with us in our cabin so he can get to know Percy. We said it was ok. Cause since he is our brother that makes him a child of Poseidon.**

"**Thanks for letting me sleep with you guys in your cabin." Naruto says.**

"**Your welcome bro!" Percy said.**

"**And don't worry we are going to find Sasuke." I say.**

"**I know….. Well good night…" Naruto says as he turns off the light and goes to bed.**

"**Night" Percy says as he puts the covers over him.**

"**Night" I say….**

* * *

**Percy- Hope you guys are done fighting?**

**Kinsey- Yea….**

**Kiba- Whatever!**

**Naruto- Losers!**

**Kinsey- Ok~! That's it I' am going to kill you!**

**Kiba- I' am staying out of this..**

**Percy- Same here…**

**(Then a fight breaks out between me and Naruto)**

**Kiba- My money is on Kinsey. You?**

**Percy- Um…. I' am going to have to go with Naruto on this one.**

**Kiba- Want to bet on it?**

**Percy- Sure. Ten bucks?**

**Kiba- Sure… (places ten bucks on the table)**

**Percy- Hope you enjoyed the chp! Bye! (puts ten bucks on the table also)**


	4. Chapter 3: Our Leave

**Kinsey- YEA! That's right I won! **

**Naruto- Whatever! You just got a lucky punch.**

**Percy- Damn it! There goes ten bucks!**

**Kiba- I that's why I betted on Kinsey. She had more rage.**

**(Kiba grabs all the money on the table.)**

**Kinsey- You betted on me?**

**Percy- He did it! (points at Kiba)**

**Kinsey- Oh it's go time…**

**Kiba- AH SHI-**

**(Then me and Kiba get into a fight)**

**Naruto- Please leave a message after the beep. BBBEEEPPP!**

* * *

**We all wake up the next morning pretty much at the same time. I got my backpack and packed a extra pair of pant and an extra tee. Then I grab my sword "Hades" it has the roman numeral "XIII." And it's a double edged sword. It has celestial bronze and orichalcum. (which is the strongest metal in the world: Black cat series)**

"**I' am ready. What about you two?" I ask Percy and Naruto.**

"**I just about ready…" Percy says as he looks around for something.**

"**Done!" Naruto exclaims.**

"**Ok. So we are going to meet up with the others at the pine tree?" I ask as I yawn.**

"**Yea." Percy says as he finished packing.**

"**Ok." I say as I put on my favorite jacket. **

**Then we head out to the pine tree at the top of Half-blood hill. We see Kakashi and Kiba there but no sign of Nico yet. Kiba sees us and waves to us.**

"**Hey!" Kiba shouts.**

"**Hey!" Naruto shouts back as he runs up the hill towards Kiba.**

"**Oh boy… That's our brother?" Percy asked.**

"**Yep. Don't think you or me is any better." I say as I run to catch up with Naruto.**

"**Good point" Percy says as he runs to catch up with us.**

"**Ah….. You three finally came." Kakashi said.**

"**Yea. Me and Percy aren't used to waking up early." I say as I yawned.**

"**Yea…." Percy agreed.**

"**Well get used to it. Kiba got a scent here it's Sasuke. Kiba tell them." Kakashi says.**

"**Ok. I can smell Sasuke, he's close but that means he's on the other side of the state." Kiba explained.**

"**Ok. So what's that Like a day drive if we can get a bus." I said.**

"**Yea. Maybe…" Percy says as he thinks.**

"**Hey! Sorry I' am late." Nico says as he runs up the hill.**

"**Good timing!" Percy says.**

"**We were just talking about the plans." I said.**

"**So?…. What's up?" Nico asked.**

"**Well we are going to take a bus to a location near Sasuke's position." Percy explained.**

"**Ok…" Nico says.**

"**Ahhhh…. I see everyone is here now." Chiron says as he walks up the hill towards us.**

"**Yes. Everyone is here and accounted for." Kakashi said.**

"**Good. Well, good luck to all of you. Nico, Kinsey, and Percy be careful. There are still monsters out there. Got it?" Chiron asked.**

"**Yes!" Nico says.**

"**Yep." I say.**

"**Don't worry… We will be fine." Percy said.**

"**I shall notify your mom." Chiron said to Percy and me.**

"**Ok." Percy says.**

"**Ok. Tell her we miss her." I say.**

"**Will do. Now farewell." Chiron says.**

"**Bye…" Kakashi says as he starts down the hill.**

**We all wave bye to Chiron. And then we head down the road to New York City.**

* * *

**Once We get there we get on a bus and head towards Sasuke's location. **

"**So how long is this bus trip?" Kiba asks.**

"**Well about a day." I say.**

"**Yea. Cause we have to make stops for other people." Percy says.**

"**Ok." Kiba says.**

**At one stop we see a fruit stand with three old ladies. Sitting there and knitting. Percy seemed freaked out about seeing them. **

"**What's wrong?" I ask.**

"**Um… I know them." Percy says.**

"**Ok. Who are they?" I ask.**

"**Um… They are the Fates." Percy said.**

**They I see the middle lady pulls out a pair of scissors and cuts a golden thread…..**

* * *

**Kinsey- Ok learned your lesson?**

**Kiba- Yea…**

**Percy- That was a good chp.**

**Naruto- Yea! I liked the part with the old ladies. They sound creepy.**

**Percy- They are. Because-**

**Kinsey- Don't ruin it for the reader you moron. **

**Percy- Ok….**

**Kiba- Anyway catch ya later!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Bus

***Playing cards… B.S.***

**Kiba- Three aces (lays three cards on table)**

**Naruto- BS! (checks cards… but they r aces)**

**Percy- HAHAHAHA! (Falls out of chair) **

**Kinsey- Loser! (points at Naruto)**

**Naruto- We just started! **

**Kinsey- whatever! (places two cards on table) two 2's…**

**Percy- BS!**

**Kinsey- DAMN IT! (takes cards back)**

**Naruto- HAHAHA! Karma! **

**Kiba- Anyway enjoy the chp! **

* * *

**Its been four hours since we sa****w the three old woman…. Percy is looking worried, Naruto and Nico are talking and Kakashi was reading his book as usual. But Kiba was just sitting next to me staring out the bus window. **

"**Ok… What's going on Percy?" I finally ask.**

"**The three old woman…" Percy says nervously.**

"**What was wrong with them?" Naruto asks.**

"**They are the "Three Fates" Percy says.**

**Me and Nico gasp at the same time.**

"**No way!" Nico exclaims.**

"**Really?" I ask.**

"**Who are they?" Kiba asks.**

"**They are three immortals that control life kind of… When they cut the string it means that someone died…" Percy says.**

"**Really?…." Kakashi asks.**

"**Yea" Percy says.**

"**Yep" I say.**

"**Do think it was Sas-" Naruto starts to say.**

"**No! It can't… It won't… It shouldn't…" I start to say before I cry.**

"**It's ok…." Kiba says as he tries to comfort me.**

"**Thanks….. Sorry…" I say through tears.**

"**Percy could it be?" Naruto asks.**

"**Maybe…. But it's a one in a million chance" Percy says.**

**Then silence. I stopped crying. Kakashi stopped reading. Naruto looked down at the floor of the bus. Kiba stares out the window. Percy looks worried again. **

* * *

**Then the bus stops. Three men get on the bus a couple seats in front of us. They looked like they were in their thirty's. Then me, Nico, and Percy look at each other.**

"**We got to get off the bus." Percy says calmly.**

"**Why?" Kakashi asks.**

"**Cause those aren't human." I say.**

"**What?" Naruto asks.**

"**They are monsters after me, Kinsey, and Percy." Nico says.**

"**Really?" Kiba asks.**

"**Yea. So we need to get off now." Percy says.**

**At the next stop we get off. We were only a hour away from Sasuke's position. So we decided to walk. Kakashi lead the way. Then Percy, Naruto and Nico walk together. Then me and Kiba walk together to catch up a little more.**

"**So…. How's it been?" Kiba asks.**

"**What?" I ask.**

"**I mean how's life been here?… In this world.." Kiba says.**

'**Oh… Good, but tough too. What about yourself?" I ask.**

"**It's been good…." Kiba says.**

"**I remember when we had a crush on each other…." I say as I think about it.**

"**Ha… Yea… Those were the days…" Kiba says.**

"**Yea.." I say.**

"**Hey do you love Sasuke?….." Kiba asks.**

"**Not anymore…. I don't got the same feelings for him anymore." I say.**

"**Really?" Kiba asks kind of shockingly.**

"**Yea. I guess it's just I have been away from him for a long time…" I say.**

"**Oh…. Do you like anyone else by any chance?…' Kiba asks randomly.**

"**I don't yet….Why?" I ask.**

"**No reason… Just asking…" Kiba says.**

**Then we didn't talk the rest of the way….**

* * *

**Percy- I WON BITCHES! (Jumps up from chair)**

**Kinsey- NO FAIR!**

**Kiba- YEA!**

**Naruto- WHATEVER!**

**Kiba- Anyway…. I liked that chp a lot!**

**Kinsey- Thanks!**

**Kiba- Ur welcome….**

**Naruto- Are you two gonna kiss or something?…**

**Kinsey- No! (blushes)**

**Kiba- No! (blushes too)**

**Naruto- Ha knew it!**

**Percy- Hope you readers enjoyed that. Bye! (waves bye)**


	6. Chapter 5: Michael

**A/N: So ya'll know I don't own Percy Jackson anything and I don't own Naruto anything. Plus don't own anything that I might have or will talk about… Enjoy.**

***Finished watching "Death At A Funeral"***

**Percy- OH MY GOD! That was a funny movie!**

**Naruto- Yea! HAHAHAHA!**

**Kiba- I like when the guy gets high from the pills.**

**Kinsey- Same here… "It's very green here…. It's like I'm inside a lime…"**

**Percy- Yea… I like that part.**

**Naruto- Same here…**

**Kiba- HAHAHAHA!**

**Kinsey- Yea…. Enjoy the chp….**

* * *

**It's been a hour so we are just down the street from where we think Sasuke is at. So we stop at a taco bell to talk about our game plan and also get something to eat… Hey none of us packed anything to eat.. So that means we have to eat something.**

"**So how are we gonna do this?" Naruto asks.**

"**I think I should check the place out.." Kakashi suggests.**

"**Sure… That sounds good.." I say.**

"**Yea… I go with you to show you the place then I go get the others." Kiba says.**

"**Ok… You guys can wait on a rooftop near the building." Kakashi says.**

"**Sure." Percy says**

**Then Kakashi and Kiba leave and heads towards the building. So we just waited there from Kiba to come back…**

"**This is taking forever…" Nico complains.**

"**Yea… It is.." Naruto says.**

"**I think we should go check…Nico stay here it's not safe…" I say.**

"**Ok… You guys never let me do anything…" Nico says.**

"**Sorry….." I say as me, Percy, and Naruto run out of the restaurant.**

* * *

**We get down the street. We see Kiba and Kakashi fighting off some monsters. I pull out "Hades" my sword while Percy pulls out "Riptide" his sword. Naruto makes a shadow clone and starts to make a "Rasengan." Naruto then runs towards the monsters. Naruto lands a perfect hit. The monster goes spinning off into the building.**

"**Hell Yea!" Naruto exclaims.**

"**You didn't kill it you retard!" I shout.**

"**Yea! Look!" Percy yells out as he points at the monster.**

**Naruto turns around in the direction of the monster he just hit. The thing just gets up and shakes off the rubble from the building. Then it charges for Naruto. Naruto stands there not knowing what to do. The thing is nearing Naruto. Then Naruto just closes his eyes and just waits…**

**Naruto then opens his eyes when he hears the monster hiss as it disappears. Then he sees me in front of him with my sword.**

"**Naruto you ok?" I ask.**

"**Yea.. Thanks." Naruto says.**

"**It's not over yet." I say as I run over and help Percy defeat the rest of the monsters. **

**Me and Percy slice through the things like they were butter. Until one of them is left.**

**It hisses and shouts "It's the Jackson's… I must kill you two…"**

"**If you can get past our blades." Percy charges the thing.**

**But Percy is then met sword with sword with a boy… The boy looks just like Luke. Then I knew who it was…**

"**Michael…" I say.**

"**Hello, Kinsey and Percy it's been awhile hasn't it." Michael says.**

"**Yes it has…" Percy says as he jumps back from Michael.**

"**Who is he?" Kiba asks.**

"**He is a enemy of me and Percy and pretty much the whole "Camp Half Blood" I say.**

"**Really?" Naruto asks.**

"**Yes… I almost killed both of them." Michael says.**

"**Yea… We'll never forget it…" Percy says as he charges for Michael.**

**Michael counters everyone of Percy's moves. Then I run and help. But he still has the powers of Kronos…. So he can control time still.**

**I was about to get him when he slows down time and moves. I run into Percy and we fall over…**

"**Bastard!" Percy yells.**

"**Yea!" I exclaim as I get up.**

"**How did he do that?" Naruto asks.**

"**Silly boy… I can control time…" Michael says.**

"**Really?" Kiba asks. **

"**Yea…." Percy says.**

"**What did you do with Sasuke?" I finally asked.**

"**Oh…. Him… He is inside. You can have him if you want. I just kept him to get to you and Percy." Michael says. **

**Then Michael disappears. We all run inside to see a plexi-glass compound with Sasuke the only one inside. Sasuke looks unconscious. I run up to the plexi-glass and see a key taped to the door with a sticky note attached with the letter "M" on it.**

**After we get Sasuke out we head for a hotel….**

* * *

**Sasuke- Finally y you guys find me!**

**Kinsey- It's only been like five chps!**

**Sasuke- So!**

**Kinsey- Whatever… Hope you guys enjoyed the chp. Bye… **


	7. Chapter 6: Mc Donald's

**A/N: Hey people that are reading the story… Please review it… Need your likes and dislikes…. Anyway hope you enjoy the chp…..**

**Kinsey- Hey sorry guys don't have much to talk about… So enjoy…**

* * *

**The Next Day…..**

**Sasuke wakes up in a finally. He seems pretty confused though. He sat up and scratched his head.**

"**Morning Sleepy Head…." I tell him as I walk in the room.**

"**Morning to you too. Haven't seen you for awhile." Sasuke says as he smiles at me. **

"**Yea… How's it going?" I ask.**

"**Ah, same old crap… Getting kidnapped cause of you." Sasuke says sarcastically.**

"**Hey that's the price you pay when you know me.." I say.**

**Sasuke and I start to laugh…. Then Naruto and Kiba walk into the room. **

"**What's wrong you two?" Naruto asks.**

"**We were just catching up… That's all…" Sasuke says.**

"**Ok… Anyway, Sasuke, Kakashi wants to see you." Naruto says.**

"**Alright fine." Sasuke says as he gets out of the bed.**

**Naruto and Sasuke walk out of the room. Kiba and me are just standing there, clueless of what to say. Then one of us speaks…**

"**Have you missed him?…" Kiba asks me.**

"**Yea…. But, like I said earlier I don't have the same feelings anymore…." I say.**

"**Oh… Ok. Just asking…" Kiba says as he sits on the bed.**

"**Ok…" I say as I sit next to him.**

**I turned my head to talk to him when I noticed that our faces were lips distance apart. **

**We were just about to kiss, when….**

"**Hey guys!" Percy shouts.**

**Kiba gets so shocked that he falls off the bed.**

"**Kiba! Are you ok?' I ask.**

"**Oh… Sorry man." Percy says as he helps Kiba up.**

"**What the hell !" Kiba exclaims.**

"**Sorry…." Percy whispers.**

"**What ever!" Kiba shouts as he walks out of the room.**

"**What's wrong with him?" Percy asks.**

"**Nothing… Nothing at all…" I say as I walk out of the room pissed.**

* * *

**In the living room Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the couch. Me and Kiba grabbed chairs and joined them. **

"**So since we found Sasuke we can go home. Right Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asks.**

"**Yea… But we also found Kinsey too…" Kakashi adds.**

"**Wait…. You want me to go with you back to Konoha?" I exclaim.**

"**We that's the whole point of why we came here." Naruto says.**

"**But… I just can't. It's to late… I got accustomed to this world." I say.**

"**Well, when you get back you'll remember everything." Sasuke says.**

"**Ok… But how do we get back?" I ask.**

"**Well we… I actually don't remember even how we got here." Kakashi says.**

"**Exactly! You guys can stay at Camp Half-Blood with me and Percy" I say.**

"**What!" Percy says as he finally walks out of the bedroom.**

"**Yea… Since you guys could get passed the force field. That makes you demi-gods." I say.**

"**We already know that Naruto is a child of Poseidon." Percy says.**

"**Ok… We'll stay there until we figure out how to get back." Kakashi says.**

"**Hell Ya!" Naruto shouts.**

"**Cool…" Sasuke says with a smile.**

"**Sure…" Kiba says.**

**Then Nico walks into the apartment.**

"**I got the Mc Donald's!" Nico shouts.**

"**SWEET!" I exclaim.**

"**What's that?" Naruto asks as he points at the bags of food.**

**Me, Nico, and Percy all gasp at the same time.**

"**You never had Mc Donald's?" Percy asks.**

**Kiba, Naruto, and Kakashi all nodded their heads.**

"**I have…" Sasuke says.**

"**What is it?" Kiba asks as he looks inside one of the bags.**

"**Well the things wrapped up are called burgers. And the yellow stuff in the red containers are called fries." Nico says.**

"**Ok… But wha-" Naruto begins to say.**

"**Just try the dang things!" I exclaim.**

**Then Kiba, Naruto, and Kakashi all grab a burger and take a bite out of it. Then they all smile… **

"**So I take it you guys like the burgers." I say.**

**Kakashi nods and Kiba puts a thumb up.**

"**I LOVE IT!" Naruto shouts.**

**Then we all just couldn't help but laugh at him. Then we all eat….**

* * *

**Kinsey- Hey guys! Hope ya'll liked the story?**

**Kiba- So review it so we can know. Ok?**

**Sasuke- Yea… What they said….**

**Naruto- BELIEVE IT! (Blame Ripley… Check it out at e-vay's gallery on deviantART: comics&memes)**

**Kinsey- Anyway… See ya later!**


	8. Chapter 7: Duct Tape!

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating this story for awhile. T~T Anyway I have just been so busy with school and my other stories I got away from this story. So enjoy… ^_^**

**Kinsey- Hey I don't got a lot to say for this chapter.**

**Kiba- Well sure you this is going to be the best chapter yet.**

**Kinsey- Don't ruin it you dumb butt!**

**Kiba- Touchy…**

**Kinsey- You know what?**

**Kiba- What?**

**Kinsey- Shut up…**

**Kiba- Whatever! Whatever!**

**Kinsey- Ok… So enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**_Next day…_**

**I woke up with the weirdest shock in my life.**

**I was tied up in the back of a van.**

**"Hey whoever kidnapped me let me go!" I demanded.**

**"Well sorry Kinsey that just can't happen." Michael said in the passenger seat.**

**"What do you want with me anyways?" I asked.**

**"Well you see… You and Percy are twins. So you guys are very close to each other. So if I kidnap one I can lure the other right to me." Michael said.**

**"But Percy won't fall for it. He probably doesn't even realize I'm gone." I said.**

**"Well we'll see…" Michael said as he searched in his back pack for something.**

**"What are you-" I started to say before I was tossed out of the van.**

**"Just relax Kinsey." Michael was saying.**

**Then I saw what was in his hand.**

**Duct Tape!**

**"Wait doesn't-" I was cut off by Michael covering my mouth in tape.**

**Then I looked up at the building and realized where we were.**

**"Mpfh?" I said through the duct tape.**

**"Yeah. We are back at where you guys are staying." Michael said as he led me in.**

**We finally reached the room. And Michael knocked on the door.**

**"Hey there is Kinsey! Finally she shows up." Percy said as he comes to get the door.**

**Percy opens the door and falls back in shock.**

**"Hello Percy. Like the gift I brought for you?" Michael said.**

**"Michael I swear to the Gods I will kill you for this." Percy said through gritted teeth.**

**Then Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Nico, and Kakashi rushed into where we were.**

**"Kinsey!" Naruto exclaimed.**

**"Let her go…" Sasuke said in a menacing voice.**

**"Mpfh!" I yelled.**

**"It's alright we'll get you back." Kiba said.**

**"Well, my, my, my… We got us a full crowd tonight." Michael said.**

**Percy pulls out Riptide.**

**"Let her go Michael…" Percy says.**

**"Um… I will. When you come with me." Michael said.**

**"That's never going to happen!" Percy exclaimed.**

**Percy leaps at Michael to grab me but a big wall of fur and muscle knock Percy back.**

**"Meet my good friend Toro." Michael said.**

**There was a seven foot tall Minotaur standing between the guys and me.**

**"Oh hell no!" Naruto exclaimed.**

**"That's just fucking great…" Sasuke said.**

**"Well this just got interesting." Kakashi said.**

**Kiba didn't say anything he was just thinking about Kinsey.**

* * *

**Kinsey- Mpfh!**

**Kiba- Oh yeah sorry… - rips off duct tape –**

**Kinsey- Mother Freaker!**

**Percy- Hey you alright sis?**

**Kinsey- Yeah…**

**Naruto- So… What's the next chapter about?**

**Kinsey- Well the next chapter is about the next chapter.**

**Naruto- Not funny…**

**Kinsey- Whatever!**

**Kiba- See you guys later!**


	9. Chapter 8: Get Some

A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating this story for awhile. T~T Anyway I have just been so busy with school and my other stories I got away from this story. So enjoy… ^_^

Kinsey- HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Kiba- Yeah! 2011

Naruto- GET SOME!

Sasuke- Shut up fag…

Naruto- You know what emo person!

Sasuke- Oh you did not just got there! (Snaps fingers)

Kinsey- Oh yes he did.

Kiba- Oh my freaking god! Hope you guys love the chapter.

* * *

"So… How we are going to defeat this thing?" Naruto asked?

"Um… Well I guess you guys distract it while I go in for the kill…" Percy said.

"That is so complicated." Sasuke said.

"Oh Shit! Move!" Nico yelled.

The beast charged at them.

Then Michael started to drag me down the hallway.

"Hey someone stop Michael!" Percy yells out.

Kiba looks over at where we were.

"I got this!" Kiba exclaimed.

Kiba dodged the beast and ran down the hallway.

Then Kiba threw a kunai at Michael.

The kunai hits Michael in the shoulder.

"Fuck! That hurt." Michael yells out.

Then Michael pulls out the kunai and throws it at the wall.

"It better. Now let Kinsey go!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Fine! You can have her. I am leaving." Michael said then dropped me on the ground.

Michael then runs the hallway and disappears.

"Kinsey you ok?" Kiba asks as he runs up to me.

I nod my head.

Then Kiba rips the tape off my mouth.

"Finally! That got annoying." I said.

"I bet…" Kiba says as he unties me.

Then we look into each other's eyes for a second.

"Wow… You should just kiss me already." I said.

"Maybe I should…" Kiba says.

We both laugh for a second.

But then Kiba pulls me to him and kisses me.

Then Percy and the guys run down the hallway towards us.

"Kinsey! What the freak are you doing?" Percy exclaimed.

"All I have to say to this is Get some…" Naruto said.

"Same here Naruto…" Nico agreed.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He actually turned away.

I and Kiba stopped kissing.

"Hey guys!" I said as I gave them all a hug.

"Hope you are ok…" Sasuke said.

"Don't worry I am." I said.

"So we actually going to Camp Half-Blood?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot about that." Percy said.

"Hey just asking where the Minotaur go?" I asked.

"Oh! He left. He got bored." Percy said.

"Ok… That's not weird." Kiba says.

"Ok let's just leave." Naruto says.

"I second motion!" I shouted.

"Wow… That is so not special." Sasuke says.

"You know what sir. Shut. Up…" I said.

"Burn." Nico said.

"Let's just go!" Percy yelled.

"Fine..." We all said at the same time.

Then we leave to the bus stop.

* * *

Naruto- That was fun…

Kinsey- Yes. Yes it was…

Kiba- I enjoyed that chapter.

Percy- Bet you did. Macking on my sister…

Kiba- Yeah… It was great.

Percy- I am going to kill you!

Kiba- Oh shit!

Kinsey- Oh my freaking god! Hope ya'll liked it. Cya later.


	10. Chapter 9: Ice Cream Time!

A/N: Hey people! Guess who back? Shady's back! X3…. No jk but yes I am seriously back to add some new excitement to this story. OK it gonna be a bit of a time skip ok…. So no freaking out ok!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERCY JACKSON OR NARUTO!**

* * *

Percy – Now see what happens when you kiss my sister….

Kiba – OW! Mother freaker! You made me bleed…. T_T

Kinsey – (smacks her forehead)

Naruto – O. O

Sasuke – (snickers)

Nico – and now back to the show

* * *

I tapped the side of the phone with my free hand as I waited for the person I was calling to pick up.

Ring… ring… ring… ring….

BEEP! "Oh hello who's there" a woman's voice said through the phone.

"Oh hey mom it's me Kinsey…" I said in my cherriest voice.

"Oh hi honey how are things going at camp?" mom asked.

"Um well we just got done with a quest and we are gonna be stopping by with some friends of ours. If that is ok with you?" I asked.

"Yes of course I will have everything ready. See you later honey. Bye" she said.

"Bye mom…" I said before the mom hung up.

I put the phone back and walk over to the rest of the group.

Percy is the first one to talk when I get back.

"So did mom say yes?" Percy asked.

"Yeah… But I don't know how we are going to tell her all this news." I said.

"Yeah… Well on a brighter note I hope she makes her blue cookies!" Percy says with a big smile.

"Oh my god! I love your mom's cookies! They are sooo good." Nico says as he day dreams about them.

Both Percy and Nico are drooling at the mouth for mom's cookies.

Naruto looks sad and then looks at me.

"So you have a mom here?" Naurto said.

"Yeah. She is awesome. Soon as we tell her that you're my brother she gonna invite you to the family. She so loving like that." I say with a smile trying to cheer Naruto up.

Naruto smiles a bit and looks over to the on coming bus….

TIME SKIP BY THREE DAYS! (No freaking out there is a purpose to this you'll see later)

I tapped my spoon against the marble top counter in the kitchen. I was waiting for the chocolate sauce in the microwave to get done.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Music to my ears as I slided across the wood floors to the microwave.

"Been waiting awhile for this…" I said aloud.

I brought the sauce over to where the vanilla ice cream sat waiting for it's maker.

I poured the sauce on then was about to dip my spoon in when I see a hand grab my ice cream.

"Thanks so much for making this for me." I heard a voice say behind me.

I turn around and see Kiba waving my ice cream around like a trophy.

"Kiba!" I exclaimed.

"Oh just what I was craving for." Kiba said.

"Ki-ba…." I sigh.

"You're too kind Kinsey." Kiba said.

I just stare at him.

"What?" Kiba said with a curious grin.

I try to grab the ice cream but he turns around. So I grab his shoulder.

"Come on Kiba I am serious." I said.

"What was that? You want me to eat it in three bites? Can do!" Kiba said.

"Kiba!" I said with a snort.

Kiba raises the ice cream above his head using his height against me.

"Be carefull I might drop iiiit!" he teases.

"Cut it out Kiba!" I said with a giggle added.

Kiba sets it back on the counter behind him.

I try to get it but Kiba holds my stomach.

"Come on it's melting and the sauce is cooling." I said.

"The sauce! The sauce is cooling!" Kiba says with a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up!" I say in defense.

After that struggle I turn in Kiba's arms and both of us are panting.

"Let go! I am serious! Kiba!" I said.

"Kiba… Kiba…" I said with a sigh.

Our faces were so close that our lips were super close. So you can guessed what happens next.

Kiba pulls me in for a make out kind of kiss.

* * *

Percy – OMFG!

Kiba – hehehe

Kinsey – (blushes) …

Sasuke – Wow….

Naruto – (looks confused)

Nico – YAH! I get to end it again. Ok see you folks later!

A/N: Hope this comeback chp. Is good. Anyway let me know please.


End file.
